Unhappy Anniversary
by Ashna
Summary: Song Fic. Taichi thinks about the love he lost, how difficult it is to forget and pretend he doesn't care anymore. (Taito, Sorato, angst) Song by Vitamin C


Authors Notes. Yes Hell has frozen over! Not only am I writing a song fic it wont have Taichi and Yamato end up together! *Shocked stares from all her friends*

Miyama: This is creepy...  
Katie: I don't believe it! Ashna you feeling okay?

So here it is my season 02 ending fic that's achualy got some canon in it!

Miyama: O_o...but Why?  
Katie : She's lost it. She's finally been driven sane!

  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Can you say duh? Oh and Vitamin C owns the song!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Unhappy Anniversary~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Song by Vitamin C

_You ask me, How am I  
Well I'm still standing aren't I?  
That's something- that's one thing that's gone my way_

"Hey Taichi wait up a bit." Yamato called from behind the no longer spiky haired digidestined.

Taichi turned and paused. He'd just started on his way home from their digidestined get together. Yamato jogged a bit carrying his son in his arms. He was lying half asleep blinking sleepily from Yamato's shoulder. 

"Hey we never got a chance to catch up much without the others. Do you still got some time to stick around?" He asked with a friendly smile.

Taichi shock his head immediately. He didn't want to hang around here with the others any longer. The strain of smiling and acting cheerful was becoming to much. He didn't want to have to explain away their concerned questions.

"I've got a lot of work to catch up on. Sorry." He muttered looking away past Yamato's shoulder.

*Don't ask just let me go...*

Yamato frowned but consented giving Taichi another flash of a friendly smile.

"All right then but don't work too hard Taichi. You don't quite have that boundless energy you used to ya know." He said jokingly.

"Yeah." Taichi replied turning to leave still not looking up.

He paused as he heard Yamato's voice again.

"Tai-kun....." he said hesitantly.

"You are doing okay right?"

Taichi's lips twitched in a ghost of a smile but he didn't turn around. He held up two fingers and continued walking.

"I'm still standing aren't I?"  
_  
It's so hard to go on like everything's okay now  
When inside I still cry for yesterday_

He had taken the train here having no car and getting to work by car pool he didn't have a ride home either. His apartment was on the other side of the city and this gave Taichi ample time to think.

Most of the digidestined he'd left behind wouldn't have recognised the pensive and serious look on his face.

*Brooding was always Yamato's job.*

At the thought Taichi remembered a time long ago when the older kids had been around seventeen. Yamato had been brooding again and had left the group to sit some where quiet. Unlike those same times in the digiworld he hadn't been sitting alone. 

Taichi could still remember the smell of cut grass from the soccer field and the sakura above them. He'd sat close to Yamato's side head on his shoulder. He had been the one thing that could calm his hyper activity. He'd always loved just sitting there listening to his music or the steady rythem of his breathing...

He shook his head trying to clear it of the memories. Rarely could he get any any joy out of reexamining the past. All it did was reaffirm his wish that those times had never ended in the first place.

No the digidestined wouldn't have recognised him as he was today. He had gotten pretty good at hiding the feelings he still held of their times together. No had ever noticed because he didn't want them to but it was hard to suffer in silence and completely alone.  
_  
This is my unhappy anniversary  
But I lie saying it's just another day  
This is my unhappy anniversary..._

Like today when they got together every year to celebrate and catch up. It had always been fun remembering their times together in the digital world. The friendships they made and the trails they went through. Taichi had always looked forward to those times. Now he had to pretend to like seeing him again....and remembering what he'd almost had forever.

_I know it's so stupid to still feel broken-hearted  
I wonder if you know just how much I hurt_

*Baka why don't you just get over it all ready?*

But he knew why. This hadn't been something he expected. He never did find out why things had turned out the way they did. It had been unexpected and to be honest he'd been broken-hearted ever since. 

*And you have no clue what you did it me do Yama? You thought we'd both moved on. I never did and never have.*

Taichi got off the train and began the long walk back to his place. It was too late for the buses now. He nursed his bruised heart as he walked trying to figure out why he could move on. It was always the same though. These sessions of trying to under stand anything always ended up the same.

*And here I am again Yama....*

He thought as he pushed open the doors to the bar that was on the route to his apartment.

I drink up and think up a toast to numb the hours  
To get through without you is so hard today

He didn't even have to order the bartender nodded a hello and passed him a drink. He'd been here many times before over the years. There were days when being alone had been to much. The first date, the first time they'd told each other how they felt, the first time together. On this particular date though he had only one goal. To numb that one memory of the first time this date become more then just a simple reunion.

_'cause it's  
My unhappy anniversary  
But I lie saying it's just another day  
This my unhappy anniversary...  
_  
He'd been terribly excited. This was to be the first time he'd have seen Yamato in several months. He'd gone away to school in Kyoto and hadn't been able to get away. That and Yamato's University courses were long and strenuous. 

*Training to be an austronaught. No one expected that. Not even me.*

He'd gotten there early hopping to catch up without the others around. He wished he hadn't. No he'd wished he'd stayed at school. Begged off coming to study for finals but he hadn't. He had seen. The happy look on their faces, how close they stood together. The glint of diamond on her hand as she pushed him away laughing.

That had been the first day he'd started lying to his friends hopping they wouldn't see his pain.

_Wishing you were here same time next year_

Taichi stared at another empty glass that echoed his empty soul. He'd never realised how much he'd need his Yamato constant presence. The very thought of him being there when they'd been apart had been enough.

_Wishing you were here same time next year_

Yamato's presence in his heart had been enough. But he'd left this second home Taichi had been crafting and now he was alone. Never again would he feel as happy as he did then..

Taichi buried his face in his hands trying to face the loneliness he felt the same thoughts circling his mind.  
  
*Why did you leave? I need you here Yama with me. I can't go through this again.*__

Sighing he stood up gathering his limited dignity at this point and left the bar unsteadily. He continued walking towards his home. It wasn't so very far now but there was one last stop he had to make. The only thing he could do to on this day.

He paused next to an apartment building but didn't lift his gaze from the pavement. He didn't know that Taichi lived a mere block away nor did the brunette want him to. It was painful enough knowing how close he was himself.   
_  
Now it's near midnight- a few more minutes and   
I return to get back to my former life_

He glanced at his watch and sighed. It was almost midnight and soon this horrible day would be over. 

_Pretending our ending was not so bad I know that  
It's time to escape you...until next year_

He would put back on that mask of contended happiness. Forget the hurt and get on with his life. At least until this day came around again.

_When it's  
My unhappy anniversary  
But I lie saying it's just another day_

  
But Taichi ignored the fact that he would just be repeating this night again. Saying a silent farewell Taichi continued walking as his watch beeped the hour. He had a meeting early in the morning and he needed to sleep.

_This my unhappy anniversary  
But I smile like it's just another day_

He needed to be the energetic and enthusiastic Yagami Taichi everyone knew. He approached his apartment building and held the door open for someone walking their dog. He gave them a friendly smile as the grumpy man in slippers glowered at his desperate dog.

_It's just my unhappy anniversary_

He entered the apartment taking off his jacket and shoes. He prepared for bed and ignored the empty feel of the apartment. The day was over and nothing had changed. No one had figured out that one of their friends had spent the day without a purpose, watching the one who'd taken his heart and never given it back. Of course they shouldn't find out nor should they worry. It was just another day after all.

_It's just my unhappy anniversary_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that was it. The End. I hope you like and and please R&R. I'd like to know if I'm any good at Song fics! 


End file.
